projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Los Santos
The Division of Los Santos (Spanish for "The Saints") is a Craftian federal division in the state of Berhardsson. It was created in 2037 and was first contested at the federal election later that year. It is named after the Los Santos region of Berhardsson, and includes most of the city of San Andreas. The sitting member, since the 2070 federal election, is Brandon Vega, a member of the National United Party. History Los Santos has always been a regional metropolitan electorate, covering a majority of the city of San Andreas since its creation in 2037. Its boundaries have thus changed very little throughout its history. San Andreas is a highly progressive city thanks its to highly liberal laws considering prostitution, gambling and recreational drugs. In addition, the city is highly multicultural, being home to a majority of the Berhardsson Spanish community. In addition, San Andreas is also one of the cities where the Mojang Movement first began. This can still be seen today with the Mojang Democratic Party polling relatively high compared to the rest of the state. The Los Santos electorate has never been won by any right-leaning party, and is usually regarded as a marginal United seat. The MDP unexpectedly won the seat in a three-cornered contest in 2067, when minor party preferences pushed it ahead of the Liberal Party of Craftia. Liberal preferences then helped the MDP leapfrog the United Party to win the two-party-preferred vote by a slim 1.37% margin. United easily reclaimed the seat in the following election. Members } | Denise Navarro | United | 2037–2040 |- | 2 | | Ashley Bohr | United | 2040–2047 |- | 3 | | John Gavrilav | United | 2047–2049 |- | 4 | | Juan Wallace | Liberal | 2049–2055 |- | 5 | | Devina Soares | United | 2055–2061 |- | 6 | | Evonne Crowley | Liberal | 2061–2067 |- | 7 | | Alex Lei Weng | Mojang | 2067–2070 |- | 8 | | Brandon Vega | United | 2070– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Brandon Vega | align="right"|33,494 | align="right"|34.50 | align="right"| +7.18 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Alex Lei Weng | align="right"|21,067 | align="right"|21.70 | align="right"|–1.81 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Evonne Crowley | align="right"|18,601 | align="right"|19.16 | align="right"|–5.57 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Mick Green | align="right"|13,951 | align="right"|14.37 | align="right"|–1.12 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Hailey Wong-Rodriguez | align="right"|6,544 | align="right"|6.74 | align="right"| +1.94 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Hannah Hartman | align="right"|1,815 | align="right"|1.87 | align="right"|–0.52 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Bruno McCowan | align="right"|1,612 | align="right"|1.66 | align="right"|–0.10 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97,085 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|93.75 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +2.47 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|6,469 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|6.25 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.47 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|103,554 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|92.60 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.29 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Brandon Vega | align="right"|56,309 | align="right"|58.00 | align="right"| +9.37 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Alex Lei Weng | align="right"|40,776 | align="right"|42.00 | align="right"|–9.37 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United gain from Mojang ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +9.37 ! |}